The Strings Of Fate
by TheSinfulCrown
Summary: What if things had been different when Kirito met Silica? What if he viewed her a cute girl instead of a little sister? These question's will be answered (in my way anyway) in this fan fiction enjoy :P
1. Chapter 1

Strings of Fate

So this is my first fanfic and i thought i'd go with this pairing because no one else seems to have done one with these two. I know the beginning is very similar, if not identical to the anime but you'll notice subtle changes that will matter in the end. I thought it would be cute so ya…. and yes i did make the beginning a tad depressing….kinda felt like it worked. O and before i forget _This text means character thoughts__._ Pls rate and review and all that jazz Disclaimer: I do not own sword art online or anything of the sort (This would exist if i did XD)

**Kirito POV**

It was just an ordinary day in the forest's of sword art online. Kirito aka the black swordsman was just farming some monsters by himself. Not that he really needed to do any farming he just really didn't have anything to do. To be honest he had been bored lately. Sure the front lines were challenging and all but he had been alone since the moonlight black cat's were…...ya.

He still really hadn't gotten over it. He was always pushing himself to the extreme, starting death right in the face without really that much concern for his own safety. Some called him cocky, saying that he was gonna get himself killed. But that really didn't matter to him at all. The only way he could forget about the pain was to push himself to the limit of his abilities.

So at the end of the day, when he was exhausted he couldn't really think about anything, couldn't remember the pain that was inside him and couldn't remember the loss of the people he cared about.

As he clearing the area of mobs he was currently occupied with, he heard what sounded like a girl screaming. He immediately turned and sprinted towards the source of the scream there he saw…..

**Silica**** POV**

Silica was very frustrated. She was usually a happy and cheerful girl who was sweet and nice to others but right now she was in a particularly bad mood. A girl she had partied with named Rosaline was the source of her frustration.

_She acts all high and mighty like she's better than me. It's_ _not_ _like i ask the boys to help me _she thought."Well at least you're always on my side, right Pina?" Pina Silica Pet dragon purred in response. It was a start to relieving Silica's bad mood but it wasn't making all her annoyance at Rosaline just disappear.

_Stupid Rosalia _She thought as she trudged through the woods. _I'll show her i don't need to rely on anyone else. I'll get through this forest to the next town all by myself. _

Now she found herself with a back against a tree fighting monsters with Pina that where a higher level than she was. Pina was doing her best to heal her but it wasn't enough. She reached in her inventory. _Oh no im out of healing crystals. _She was getting desperate, she was hit with a wooden club from one of the monsters and her back was against a tree.

_Oh no my health is in the red, where's my dagger? _She thought in desperation. The monsters were approaching her slowly as if taking there time. Finally one of them raised their giant club and swung at her. _Its over _she thought, feeling defeated. But suddenly before the giant weapon could strike her Pina jumped in front of her to take the blow.

"PINAAAAAA" She screamed. She ran over to her familiar screaming its name. She watched Pina's health bar drop to zero. She held Pina in her arms until the dragon exploded into bright lights. All that was left was a single feather.

_Pina, i'm going to die to now to now. Theres not even a point to fighting. _That's what she thought. But suddenly the monsters surrounding her were all killed instantaneously, as if by a miracle. Silica looked up to see a swordsman dressed in black had saved her from death.

**Kirito POV**

He made it. That was the only thing going through his head after he killed those mobs around the girl. A second later and she would be dead. Kirito then noticed that she was crying over a feather. "What's that feather" Kirito asked the girl.

"Its Pena…..my…..best friend" she said in between sobs.

"Then you must be a beast tamer, i'm sorry if i had gotten here sooner Pina would have been fine." he said with a sad expression.

"No its my fault, I was an idiot for trying to come through the forest by myself. Thank you for saving me from those monster"

"Its no problem, hey that feather check if it had an item name."

The girl clicked on the feather and the name "Pina's Heart" appeared. She started crying more. I should help her. Its too sad to see a cute girl like this crying over her friend. I might also be able to find her as well.

"Hey don't cry, if Pina's heart's still here then there's a chance you can revive it." he said with a smile.

"Really?" was her only response between sobs.

"On the south side of floor 47 there's a dungeon called the hill of memories. At the top of that dungeon there's a item i heard can revive familiar's."

"Really! Huh floor 47...Well i raise my level enough then maybe one day i can"

"Sure but the item needs to be used within 3 days of the familiars death."

Tears started streaming down her eyes again but I said "Here take these items they should boost you up five or six levels. And if I'm with you they'll be no problem."

"But why would you help me so much?" The girl said confused.

"I don't want to see you lose someone close to you" i said with confidence.

"Here, this might not be enough to pay you for the items and your help but"

"No its fine, i have something to do there as well so there's no need to pay me"

I reached out my hand and we shook hands.

"I'm Kirito, what's your name" i said with a smile.

"I'm Silica" she said with a smile to return mine. I felt my cheeks get warm a little and my heart sped up a bit.

_Shes really cute_. I thought to myself.

Silica was looking at me as if concerned. "Hey Kirito are you okay? Your face is all red" she said.

"Ah no its fine. We should head back to town before more monsters come." And with that we were off.

**So ya tell me what you think. I liked the idea so i started it. If it gets some readers i'll continue it. If not i probably still will but it'll be slower. So ya rate and review and all that Jazz and next one will be out in a bit. (I have no idea when but decently soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So ya chapter 2 is up :D Hope you like it. Well see a little more romance but don't expect allot for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sword art online or anything of the sort (this would exist if i did :D)**

**The Strings Of Fate**

**Chapter 2**

**Silica POV**

Me and Kirito where walking in the town on floor 34. When I looked at him he seemed so strong and fearless. _I wish i could be as strong as him._ I thought with a sigh.

"What's with the sigh?" Kirito asked.

"Oh its nothing" I responded a little embarrassed that he had heard it.

Suddenly someone shouted "It's Silica!"

It was the boys who always bother me. _Why do they have to show up now_ I thought annoyed.

"We were getting worried, you took a long time to get through the forest." one of them said.

"Hey why don't you party with us, will take you wherever you want" the other one said with a smile.

I panicked. As much as i appreciate people helping me it kinda gets annoying when they're a little obsessive over me.

"Uhmmm thanks for that offer but" I grab on to Kirito's Shoulder " As you can see i already made a promise to party with someone so maybe another time" I tried to say as nicely as possible.

Kirito seemed to get the message as he started walking away while i was grabbing on to his shoulder.

"Wow you seem pretty popular" he said with a smile.

"Not really, they really just want me as their mascot. I was so stupid, they called me dragon tamer and i guess i let it get to my head."

I was starting to cry again. _Why can't i be stronger _i thought. I was so frustrated, but then i heard

"Hey don't worry about it. Well make it in time to save Pina, I promise you won't lose her." Kirito said that as he patted my head. _He was like my knight in shining armour, always there to cheer me up. I wonder why my heart is beating so fast I thought. I could only reply to him with a happ_y "Ok".

**Kirito POV**

Me and Silica where walking around the city. I have to admit she was really cute. Her twintails were swaying as we walked and she was still holding on to my arm as if to be reassured. _Don't worry Silica, will get Pina_ _back._

" Do you have a house here Kirito?" Silica asked.

"No I live on the 50th floor, its pretty far away so I was thinking of getting a room tonight."

"If you stay I'll treat you to some cheesecake, it's really delicious." She said with that cute smile she always wore. My heart jumped in my chest a little, _She really is cute when she's happy, no wonder the boys idolize her. _

Suddenly a group that looks like it was led by a girl with red hair came up to us.

"So you actually survived going the forest by yourself, bravo." the woman with the read hair said to Silica.

I looked over at Silica with concern on my face and said "Something wrong?"

She just flashed me a weak smile and said "Oh no, its nothing."

I was concerned with the look of sadness on her face but decided that I could ask her about it when this person left. Just as I was about to take Silica away the woman said.

"Hang on, where's your little pet lizard. Did it abandon you?" she said with a dark and sarcastic tone.

"Pina died protecting me, but i'm going to revive her!" Silica said with confidence.

"Oh really, I guess you'll be off to the hill of memories then, I wonder if you can clear it at your level." she said as if to confirm it.

_Rosalia, don't think I don't know what youre planning. I won't let you lay a finger on her._ Yes the main reason i was helping Silica is to lure out Rosalia so I can capture her. But I won't let them harm Silica. See Rosalia was the leader of a bandit guild known as the Titan's hand. The guild itself would kill people outside the town's and take their gold and items_._

"Of course she can, Its not that hard of a dungeon to clear." I said calmly.

"Oh god has she seduced you to?Ya its not a hard dungeon to clear but you don't look that strong" she said as if not caring anymore but i knew she was probably interested in the item. Looks like she took the bait.

Me and Silica were now sitting at a table in the local tavern waiting for our orders of cheese cake.

"Why does she have to be some mean." Silica said looking a bit sad.

"Well is SAO your first MMO?" i said.

"Ya, it is." she said still looking a little confused.

"Well a lot of people's personality's change when they play online. Some even enjoy playing the bad guy and making life for other players difficult."

"You see how our cursores are green? Well if you commit one or more crimes against other players it'll turn orange. Then there's what you call red players, the worst kind of people. Also known as player killer's. They love murder."

"They're willing to kill other people" she said in shock.

"In a normal game they love role playing the bad guy have some fun and it doesn't really matter. But sword art online is different. It's definitely not a game" i said looking quite angry.

_It's unforgivable to take another life. What's the point, we should be helping each other to survive not feeding of each other like animals._

"Uhm Kirito?" Silica was looking at me as if a little shaken by how i just spoke.

I realized my hands were shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry" i said while still feeling a little down.

"Well uhm I think you're a good person, because well you saved me after all" she grabbed on to my hands. _Her hands are really soft and warm. I wouldn't mind holding them a little longer._

"Looks like you cheered me up instead, thank you Silica" I said with a truly happy smile.

**Silica POV**

My face turned immediately as red as a rose at his words. "So where the heck is our cheesecake, it's taking forever to get here." I said with a quick and panicked voice.

I was so happy, I managed to cheer Kirito up. He was looking at me with a smile that was as bright as the sun. _Why is my heart beating so fast. Could it be that I'm falling for him_. I thought while still gazing into his eyes over the table.

**Well thank you for reading chapter two of "The Strings of fate" Special thanks to one of my friends who has been proof reading these for me (If there are grammar mistakes blame him :P) Well see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just wanna say thank you for the people who are following the story. If not for you this would take alot longer for me to do :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO in any way shape or form.**

**The Strings Of Fate **

**Chapter 3**

**Kirito POV**

_That was close, I showed a little too much anger back there. I need to be a little more careful when we touch on the subject of dying._ I thought with a little sweat on my brow. _Oh I forgot to go over the details of floor 47. I wonder if now would be a good time. _After pondering it for a bit and wrestling with myself over it i finally decided to go and talk to Silica. I walked down the hallway of the inn we were staying in and knocked on her door and said

"Silica, are you still up?"

"K-K-Kirito?" She said as if surprised by me talking to her.

"I forgot to go over some details about floor 47 with you. But it can wait till tomorrow if you're too tired.

…...She wasn't responding. Maybe she had fallen asleep? I was about to walk away when i heard

"No nows fine actually i was just thinking i should ask you about it" she was saying excitedly when she opened the door.

The first thing i noticed was that she was….how do i put this, underdressed. She was only wearing a white bra and a pair of white panties. I also noticed that her hair wasn't in it signature pigtails. Instead it was let down. _It looks cute. _I thought. My face immediately flushed from embarrassment. Silica didn't seem to notice her current attire and quickly asked "What's wrong Kirito, your face it all red."

"Uh Silica" I said very nervously while looking away at the same time

"Ya what is it" she asked as if confused.

"You're a little…..underdressed." I said cautiously.

She immediately looked down at herself and noticed her current attire, her face went extremely red red with embarrassment.

"I….I….I." she said

"I?" I said confused.

"Ivegottagodosomething" she said extremely quickly and slamed the door.

I just stood there a little stunned at the events that had just unfolded. _Now that i think about it she really is cute. _I thought with a smile.

**Silica POV 5 min earlier**

I flopped on to my bed in the inn after I had that conversation with Kirito. My heart was still beating fast from that smile he gave me. _He's like my knight in shining armour._ I thought with a smile. _I think I might be falling for him. But why would he like a girl like me. _I thought with a bit of a sad expression.

"I wonder if he would laugh if i told him i wanted to spend more time with him." I thought with a smile. I heard a knock on my door.

"Silica, are you still up?" I heard Kirito say through the door.

"K-K-Kirito?" I said a little surprised

_I wonder why he came here. _I thought excitedly.

". I forgot to go over some details about floor 47 with you. But it can wait till tomorrow if you're too tired. "

I found that I was a little disappointed that that's all he came here for. _Stop thinking like that, there's no way he see's me that way. _I thought to myself. _But what if he does?_ another side of me thought a little nervously. I realized that Kirito was probably waiting for a response and replied while walking to the door.

"No nows fine actually i was just thinking i should ask you about it" I said cheerfully as I opened the door

The first thing I noticed was that Kirito looked really uncomfortable. His face was really red and he was looking away from me. _Why does he seem so uncomfortable. _I thought. So I quickly asked before the silence got more awkward. "What's wrong Kirito, your face is all red"

"Uh Silica" he said. He seemed to be extremely nervous for some reason.

"Ya what is it" I asked with a confused look on my face."

"You're a little…..underdressed" he said very cautiously.

I looked down at my body and realized something. I was only wearing my bra and panties.

There was a silence before i worked up the courage to say "I….I….I." I said almost whispering.

"I?" he said looking confused.

"Ivegottagodosomething" i said extremely fast and slamed the door. As i was in my room sitting against the door almost crying i thought. _Oh my god Kirito saw my body. I was practically naked. He must think i look like a little girl. I mean i really don't have any breasts to speak of so he's probably laughing at me. _I was really getting worked up about his and it was getting depressing. After around a minute or so of beating myself up over it I heard Kirito call out to me from the other side of the door.

"Uhmm i'll be ready in a minute" I said as if defeated. _I need to put on a cheerful face for Kirito or he might think worse of me than he already does. _

After I got changed, put my hair in pigtails and opened the door for him.

**Kirito POV **

The atmosphere in her room was still really awkward from "that incident". I figured i needed to break the awkward atmosphere somehow. I pulled out mirage sphere to try to distract her.

"What's that Kirito?" she said a little shylie.

"It's a mirage sphere" i said relieved the tension had been broken.

The golden orb i had placed on the table began to glow and expand into a pillar of blue light. The the pillar expanded until it was like an oval made of blue light that showed a map of SAO.

"Heh, its pretty" Silica said with a look of wonder on her face.

_Looks like showing her this map has made her completely forget about what just happened. _I thought with a smile.

"This is the town area of floor 47" I pointed to a part on the map. "And this is the Hill of memories." I zoomed in on the map to show her the specific location.

"I was thinking, if we take this root we can" I suddenly heard someone listening at the door of the room. I instantly stopped talking and looked at the door.

"What's wrong Kiri"

"Shh" I immediately ran and opened the door."Who's there" I yelled outside the door. I just caught a glimpse at a shadowy figure running down the stairs.

_It must be Titan's Hand_. I thought to myself. _I knew they would come if a rare item was involved._ I did feel guilty about using Silica as a sort of bait, but it couldn't really be helped. _I won't let them lay a finger on her. _I thought with anger in my eyes.

"Um who was it" Silica asked nervously.

"An eavesdropper" i said angrily.

"But they can't, i mean you can't hear through a door unless you knock first."

We re entered her room.

"But if your listening skill is high enough you can hear through doors without knocking, it takes practice, not many players have it."

"But why would they want to listen to us." She asked nervously

_Because they want the rare item. _Is what i wanted to say to her, but i knew i couldn't. She would hate me if she knew i was using her as bait to catch Rosalia. And for some reason i didn't want her to hate me. I didn't really know why but i had this strong desire for her to like me. _Could i be falling for her?_ I asked myself.

**So ya I was lazy the last 2 weeks….sorry about that. I'll see you all in chapter 4. (I make no promises on when it will be done.)**


End file.
